Increasingly, books, magazines, and newspapers are consumed in electronic form. People view these print mediums on a myriad of devices, including electronic reading (or “e-reading”) devices, smart phones, tablet computers, and other electronic devices, as well on their physical “in print” counterparts. Often, a person is able to have electronic copies of a same print medium on multiple devices belonging to the person, removing the need to carry a single device to varying locations. Some people may have a physical copy of a print medium that corresponds to their electronic copies. For example, a person may have bought a physical copy of a book and, subsequently, purchased an electronic version of that book.
Many electronic devices communicate information between one another, such as positional changes in a book, annotations, and other information. However, the same ease of communication does not necessarily exist between print medium and digital medium. Further, many people often leverage notes and highlight annotations when interacting with their digital medium. However, these tools are restrictive and do not allow people to express all the same ideas as freeform annotations made in print medium.